Say It!
by The Green Pilgrim
Summary: Short. Stupid. Pointless. A tale involving Pietro, Wanda, Scott, Amanda, and the correct pronunciation of the word 'priestess'. To spare yourself some confusion, don't read it unless you've seen InuYasha.


A/N: This is the most pointless thing I've written in a while. Oh well, 'wherever the bunnies take you', you know how it is…

My apologies to all non-InuYasha fans. This just wouldn't have fit in that category.

Disclaimer: How sweet would that be?

Note, THE ORIGIN: Don't get me wrong, I personally am a fan of Richard Ian Cox. However, some InuYasha dub-fans (especially ones with acute OCD) may have noticed that he has a certain way of saying the word 'priestess' where he stresses the 'ESS' part to an extreme. And I'm only exaggerating slightly. This bothers me so much, I decided to write a story about it. And what's more, I decided to make it an Evo story…

A quick note on voice actors:

PietroInuYasha

ScottMiroku

WandaSango

Amanda (Kurt's girlfriend)Kagome

Say It!

Pietro was conveniently home alone. It was convenient because when given the choice of having to share the Brotherhood house with four other emotionally unbalanced, super-powered teens or just bumming around on his own, he didn't have much difficulty identifying his preference.

It was also convenient for the three figures huddled on the front porch.

A loud knocking on the front door caused Pietro to snap out of a rather pleasant daydream he'd been having that involved him, the earth, and total domination. He sighed to himself and got up from the couch, trying to remember whether anyone had recently ordered a pizza or something. In a flash he was at the door and opening it lazily.

He was very surprised to find the three most unlikely people glaring at him. Scott Summers, a girl he recognized as a student at Bayville High and…

"Wanda? Why the heck are you knocki—?"

Before he could finish his sentence he found himself grabbed roughly by both arms and pulled back into the house. Wanda shut the door and dusted her hands off as if she'd just completed a momentous task. Pietro only stared at his captors in bewilderment.

"What's your problem, Summers? And who is this? Another X-gee—"

"My name's Amanda Sefton," the girl snapped impatiently as if this was something he should have known already. He brushed off the information.

"Right, right, _Amanda_. Just what do you think you are doing? Wanda? Some one wanna tell me what's going on?"

Apparently no one did. For a long time all three just stared at him with expressions varying from annoyance to loathing. Deciding enough was enough, Pietro easily slipped out of his captors' grasp in a second and was nearly out the door when he found his feet were suddenly stuck leaden to the ground. Wanda smirked, her hands out and pulsing with blue energy, the very same that now held him in a more inescapable manner.

"Amanda," Wanda said sweetly, "Would you like to begin?"

Pietro could hardly believe his ears. Wanda was being _nice _to a couple of _X-men_. It's not that Wanda particularly hated the X-men- she just hated everyone. To see her make such an amiable request was downright unusual. Amanda smiled back and stepped closer toward Pietro.

"Pietro…" she began with innocence in her tone that matched his sister's. "Would you be so kind to say it?"

Pietro blinked. "Say what?"

Immediately Amanda's kindness was replaced with an anger more terrifying than Mystique and his father's _combined_. "SAY IT!" He resisted the urge to scream and struggle.

Scott rounded on him now, his eyebrows so furrowed they disappeared behind his sunglasses. "We don't want this to get ugly, Pietro, but it will if it must… Why don't you do us all a favor and just _say it_."

"Say WHAT?" Pietro cried, truly fearing for the others' sanity. Unfortunately for him, Wanda's control on his feet never wavered and he was forced to stay put and face them.

"IT!" Amanda screamed right back. She looked ready to kill him, or at least injure him, but Wanda stepped in before she could.

"Calm down, Amanda. Look at his face. I think he really doesn't know what we're talking about."

Pietro blinked. Was his sister actually _defending _him?

"Of course he doesn't," Amanda grumbled, "He's an idiot."

"Hey!"

"Now, now," Scott reprimanded calmly, "Let's not get excited. Pietro, all we want you to do is say the word 'priestess'."

Pietro raised an eyebrow. "PriestESS?"

Immediately the three surrounding him wailed in anguish and covered their ears.

"I KNEW IT!" Amanda sobbed. Pietro inwardly grumbled about women and mood swings. He also vaguely wondered what he'd done wrong and what had caused his sister, his enemy, and a girl he'd never even met before to gang up on him so.

"I'm guessing you aren't satisfied enough to let me go?"

"Not until you say it right, you insensitive, idiotic, dog-eared—!"

Scott put a hand on Amanda's shoulder to cut her off before her ranting became less appropriate.

"Dog-eared…?"

"Pietro," Wanda said sternly, "Please repeat after me. Priestess."

"PriestESS."

Once again the three moaned.

"No. Like this: PriestISS. Try that."

Pietro sighed. "PriestE—ISS."

"He's almost got it!" Scott remarked cheerfully. Pietro shot him a glare, but clearly they were expecting him to try again. This was so ridiculous.

"Priestiss. Are you happy now!?"

His three assailants sighed with relief. "Yes," Wanda replied with a smile, and released him from her hold at last. He immediately began to stretch his legs out, groaning.

"Can I asked why my sister, who hates me; some X-nerd, who hates me; and some… girl I've never met and so has no reason to hate me, felt it necessary to go through all of that?"

They sighed and shot each other looks as if this was something they went through quite often.

"Never mind that," Scott said, "We'd better get going. We've wasted enough time as it is." He and Wanda immediately turned towards the door. Amanda; however, hung back expectantly.

"Yes?" Pietro asked her exasperatedly, wanting nothing more for them to get out of the house and leave him alone.

"What do you mean, '_yes'_? Are you coming or not, you idiot?"

And although he still had no idea what was going on, and as much as he wanted to run around screaming nonsense words at the top of his lungs because of this, he decided that yes, he was coming. And so he didn't even complain when Amanda jumped onto his back as if it was the most natural thing in the world or when he heard Scott laugh nervously outside followed by a slapping noise and his sister crying, "You pervert!"

After all, there didn't seem to be much point.


End file.
